Sweeter Than Heaven
by YourManAdam
Summary: Making his way to the front steps of school he saw Fitz, Bianca, and Owen; the very three people he hated with a passion, but for the past two months Adam had notcied that he had feelings for Fitz.
1. Chapter 1

OK now I know a lot of people don't like the idea of a Fizzam (Fiz & Adam) fanfiction, but, my friend got it stuck in my head and I just HAD to make one. No worries once I am done with this one I will make others, also for all you zombie fans (if there are any on here xP) I am making a FF that involves canon characters and oc characters; so make sure to look out for that one. But without further ado..I present to you: Sweeter Than Heaven.

Note: Sweeter Than Heaven is a line a song called The Drumming Song...check it out, it's an awesome song. A hurry for my first post on ! xP

* * *

**Adam's P.O.V**

God another day at Degrassi Adam thought to himself, he really didn't have a problem with going since he saw Eli and Clare all the time. Those guys were the only support he had in school other than his brother, Adam's mom could not drop him off at school so he decided he would walk. Making his way to the front steps of school he saw Fitz, Bianca, and Owen; the very three people he hated with a passion, but for the past two months Adam had notcied that he had feelings for Fitz. Though he knew that Fitz was completly straight, and so was he, and that he knew Fitz wouldn't give him the time of day, but he still didn't understands these feelings. Adam looked over at Fitz smiling and sighed heavily trying to shake the feelings away, I like girls and only girls not guys he told himself everyday when he saw Fitz. God I just wish he could look at me once Adam's Gracie side pleaded in his head, Adam continued to look at Fitz and as though he read his mind, Fitz looked back at him. But this look was different, it wasn't the what-the-fuck-you-lookin'-at-freak look, it seemed softer and more in thought. Adam quickly looked away, he didn't want to start something already, plus it was too early in the morning for a fight. Before he could look up to look at Fitz again, he saw Clare and Eli walking together and coming his way. Adam smiled as he saw that Eli and Clare's relationship was going well.

"Hey what's up rocky?"Eli asked using one of his many nicknames for Adam.

"Nothing much just trying to stay out of trouble."he said motioning his head towards Fitz's group of bullies.

"Hmm I hear you man,"Eli said."Those dudes ever come close to hurting you again, we'll take'em."

Adam smiled, he was grateful for Eli, he couldn't help remembering the fight him, Fitz, and Eli had; though it was really Fitz and his. Adam remembered how he hurt Fitz, he felt sorry and he didn't want to do it again, but he remembered how Fitz had made him feel and the hate came right back up. Calling him a girl was the last thing he liked, and he was pissed when Fitz pretended to be his friend, he was just down right pissed because Fitz still saw him as a sissy little girl. But Adam was glad he proved to Fitz that he wasn't and that he was willing to pick a fight, even though Adam still felt the hate towards Fitz, it was always pushed aside by his feelings for him. Adam hated that so much, he couldn't believe that he had fallen for the very person that made his school life suck. He felt so ashamed of himself, and he knew if he told Drew that he would get a knife in the back because Drew had tried his hardest to defind Adam when he couldn't even do it himself. Adam just tried to forget everything that he was feeling and just focused on spending time with his two very best friends, as the bell rang, he took one last look at Fitz and headed into school for class.

**Fitz's P.O.V**

Another day at school, another day to scare some dork off and kick another freak's ass. Fitz always hated going to school, schoolwork wasn't his forte and he hated just being there. But one thing that would get him out, was going and another was to make it fun by making someone else cry. The very person he would love to do that to was Adam, but he nocticed that he had developed feelings for him. One side of Fitz felt disgusted with himself, but the other side thought it felt right. Fitz always caught himself when he was looking at Adam, either on the steps in the morning or in the hallaway or even at lunch. He also noticed the need to always look at him and see what he was doing, whenever he felt that need he would try to push it away but it never seemed to work because his eyes always found Adam wherever he was. Sometimes Fitz didn't care about what everyone else would think, all he could think about was walking up to Adam and asking him out. Most times he imagined himself with Adam in the park just talking and then starting to make out. But of course the other side of Fitz slapped him silly and brought him back to reality, meaning that he could never be with Adam because: A) Adam liked girls b) Fitz liked girls C) Fitz would never be caught dead with Adam and D) he had a reputation to uphold and he didn't want someone like Adam to make him a softy, though he was doing it without even knowing. Fitz saw Adam look his way when he was hanging out in the front steps, his heart ran wild when he saw those deep pools of blue, he saw Adam quickly look down and thought he looked so cute when he was nervous. Fitz then snapped out of it and went back to the other Fitz and started to think of ways to kick Adam's ass after school. He turned his attention back to B and Owen but was interupted by the school bell ringing and knew that class was about to start. Fitz looked over at Adam and saw him smiling with goth boy and St. Clare and saw how happy he was, he took one last look and then walked towards the doors of Degrassi.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that I haven't posted in like what two, three days? I was still thinking if I should continue the story since most people don't really like Fizzam, but no worries I am in the middle of making a Fadam FF; my most favorite paring. Well hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

**Adam's P.O.V**

Adam was at his locker getting his books so he would be ready for class, he took out Science because he had that class next and English because he had it now. Since the bell hadn't rang yet, Adam took out his trusty comic book The Goon; he had been reading the comics like crazy, with each turn came an ooh and an ahh. Adam felt like listening to some music but he knew that if he did he wouldn't hear the bell, so he just hummed to himself. Come to think of it, he wondered where Eli was; then he checked again, he really didn't want to know...he was getting mental pictures with Eli and Clare. Adam continued to read, he turned page after page until his arch nemises came his way. Fitz slammed his hand on the locker next to Adam and he jumped, he looked up and met the eyes of his secret crush, and at the same time, the very person he hated. He didn't want this; he was tired of doing this EVERY morning, but this time Adam was ready to fight once again. Adam put his comic book down and got up from the floor to meet Fitz's face, he looked at him and was pissed but he couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach; He tried to keep his cool and looked unfazed by Fitz being an ass. "What do you want Fitz,"Adam asked trying to act as if he was annoyed, truth was he was annoyed but there came the feelings again."Look I don't want to do this now.""Aww c'mon Gracie,"Fitz said using the name that made Adam want to throw up, now he was really pissed."Not gonna fight back?"Adam really didn't want this, he just couldn't understand why Fitz was such an ass. He sometimes wondered if Fitz had any other talent but bullying and speaking ass. Adam sighed, the butterflies in his stomach were driving him crazy, he just wanted to get away from Fitz and preyed that the bell would ring. The school bell finally rang, and Adam thought saved by the bell; now he could get away from Fitz."Meet me in the front of school at the ending of the day,"Fitz said close to Adam's face."We'll settle this then." And with that Fitz shoved Adam with his shoulder and walked to turned around and rolled his eyes, he picked up his comic book and put it into his locker making sure it was safe from harm. Then he made his way to class.

**Fitz's P.O.V**

Well, well, well Fitz thought to himself Looks like we got ourselves a freak he thought. When he thought that he instintly regreted it; it was as if Fitz had two different personallities: The bad Fitz who loved to kick Adam's ass and everyone's around him, and the good Fitz or more commonly known as the sceret Fitz who had feelings for Adam and cared about what he thought and wanted to be with him. Sceret Fitz alway came out when he was around Adam, but then bad Fitz would take his place and become the ass he already was. Most times when it came to being around Adam, he did act differently and thought differently; but he tried to not show it. When around Adam, it was a mixture of bad Fitz and good/secert Fitz. Good/Secert Fitz had the butterflies in his stomach and the urges to kiss Adam and didn't care what other would think, and the bad Fitz who wanted to kick Adam's ass and call him a name whenever he got the chance. When he saw Adam sitting on the floor reading, he couldn't help but smile, he thought Adam was so adroable when he was reading. When Fitz walked up to Adam, GF went away and BF came out; he slammed his hand on a locker to get Adam's attention and it seemed to have worked since he jumped. Adam asked what he wanted and that he didn't want to do this right now, Fitz took the opertunity to call Adam "Gracie" because he knew that would piss him off. He teased Adam and then said to meet him after school in the front, where the first fight started. Bad Fitz thought of the fight as a chance to get back at Adam, but good Fitz saw it as an opertunity to tell Adam how he actually felt and if Adam felt the same. Bad Fitz shoved his shoulder into Adam and then made his way to class, but inside he felt horrible.

**Adam's P.O.V**

The bell had finally rang signalling that it was lunch time; Adam got up from class and made his way to his locker to put his books away along with his bag. Once he got to his locker he looked around to see if Fitz was in sight, but he wasn't; Adam took a deep breathe and continued to put his things away and head to lunch. Adam made it to lunch, he got what he wanted to eat and then made his way to the table where his two very best friends sat. He took a seat and looked at Clare and Eli making goo goo eyes at each other in his opinon; he was happy for them but c'mon he was trying to eat.

"You guys do know it's lunchtime right?"Adam asked.

"Why yes we do Adam."Eli replied in his playful voice.

"Then you do know that people, including me, are trying to eat."Adam said playfully while smirking.

"I'm sorry but I didn't know you were a person."Eli joked and Adam laughed, Adam turned to Clare and she was blushing like mad.

Adam began to dig in until he heard that voice; that voice that made him shiver with anger but pleasure at the same time. He ignored Fitz when he said "freak", he looked up at Eli and saw fire in his eyes, it was like you could tell what Eli was thinking about doing to Fitz just by looking him in the eye. Adam continued to look at Eli.

"Eli, Eli!"Adam said. Eli's eyes met Adam's, they seemed less colder like her had already calmed down."I swear,"Eli said gritting his teeth."That kid is looking for it, and he'll get it soon."

Clare looked at Eli with worry"Yes that day will come, but not by you."

Adam nodded his head "Yeah man, he does have it coming but from someone else."Adam didnt tell Eli about the fight him and Fitz were soon going to have after school, he didn't want Eli to know since he felt he could fight his own battles; plus he didn't want Eli to get his lights knocked out. Adam began to eat and tried to change the subject.

**Fitz's P.O.V**

Lunchtime finally! Fitz thought to himself; nothing was better than eating some food and chillin' with friends. One thing that came with all that, was Adam, and he didn't want to give B and Owen any ideas that he liked Adam; he just had to lay low and play it cool. Once Fitz got his food, he looked over at Adam and his group of friends, he couldn't see Adam since his back was facing Fitz but to Fitz to was a hot back. Fitz mentally smacked himself and then walked past Adam."Freak."He muddered but Adam still heard it because he stiffened a little. He was looking for Adam to get up and give him all he had, but he simply ignored him; Fitz knew it was still in the back of Adam's mind. Fitz hated when he called Adam those names, he felt as though it was drifting Adam farther and farther away from him then he already was. Once he got to his table he tried to keep his eyes and mind off of Adam and just talk with B and Owen.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I think I'm only going to make this like a three shot and that's pretty much it; I really want to start posting my fadam FF. The next chapter will be the last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I decided to continue the story, I also decided to bring Eli into the story since he helped Adam with the last fight Adam and Fitz had together; sadly I wish they showed Adam's physical side because he can fight and the way he was punching that punching bag, it had to show he was strong. But anyways...hope you enjoy this chapter! xP**

* * *

**Adam's P.O.V**

Lunch was sadly over for Adam and his friends, he told them his good byes and that he would see them later after school. Adam went to his next class, followed by the other, soon school was over; in his opinion, school was pretty fast today. He walked to his locker and put his books and comics in his bag, then he slugged it over his shoulder and closed his locker and made his way outside of school. Suddenly he remembered the fight him and Fitz were going to have, he took a deep breathe trying to swallow the nerves; even though Adam wanted to give Fitz what he deserved, he couldn't lie, he was a little nervous and scared since Eli wasn't there to back him up this time. Adam shook his head and told himself that Eli wasn't always going to be there to fight his battles, neither was Drew or his mother; he just had to swallow his nerves and learn to fight for himself. When Adam finally reached the school's double doors, he saw Fitz standing there fiddiling, it looked like he was nervous for some reason too. Just get it over with and go home Adam told himself, he pushed the doors open and Fitz turned around with a evil smirk. Adam walked down the stairs and dropped his bag to the floor and walked to Fitz, ready to get this on.

**Eli's P.O.V**

Even though lunch was over with awhile ago, Eli still was pissed about Fitz calling Adam a freak; he was thinking of giving Fitz a piece of his mind...again. Eli made his way to his locker and kissed Clare good bye till they met up later, when he reached his locker, he took everything that he needed from his messy locker and shoved it into his bag and swong it over his shoulder. As Eli was walking to leave school, he heard a two students talking about a fight that was about to start. Eli walked up to the two boys talking and asked them what they were talking about.

"Fitz and that tranny are having a fight after school on the front steps,"One kid said."And it should be starting soon."

The other kid nodded. "I bet the tranny is going to get his girly ass kicked."

When Eli heard those words, the fire in his eyes started to rise, he knew that Adam was already outed because of Bianca; plus he already heard those words from Fitz, he didn't need two other idiots repeating them.

"Hey, that "tranny" is my friend you asses!"Eli spat with venom in his words, the two boys looked scared at the kid in front of them wearing all black.

"W-Were s-sorry man."One kid stuttered.

"Y-Yeah man we didn't know." The other said.

"Don't let me catch you saying that again,"Eli said with a serious face, he wasn't one to bully, but these kids hit a spot that made him mad."Now beat it."

The two other boys ran away hoping that Eli wouldn't ran as fast as he could to the front of Degrassi's doors; there he saw Adam and Fitz in each other's faces. He figured that Fitz would hit him, but he remembered that Fitz said he couldn't hit a "girl". To be honest, Eli thought no...knew that Adam was more of a man than Fitz would ever be. Eli pushed the double doors and made his way outside, grabbing the attention of both Fitz and Adam.

"Oh, brought your boyfriend to come save you?"Fitz teased. Adam was so ready to pop Fitz in the mouth, and since Fitz thought he was a "girl", he highly doubted that he would get popped back.

"Eli, what are you doing here?"Adam asked, with anger but relief. Eli looked at Fitz but didn't answer Adam.

"First off, I'm not his boyfriend,"Eli said pissed."He's a guy and so am I, plus he's so much of a guy than you are, he could make anyone to fall for him. Unlike you, where girls run in the other direction and think it's the end of the world."

"That's funny emo boy,"Fitz chuckled scarcastically, and then turned to Adam."Maybe you should learn to fight for yourself instead of getting someone else to fight for you..._Gracie_"

Eli watched as Adam turned his head sharply to Fitz and raised his fist and then connected it with Fitz's face; Eli and Adam watched as Fitz held his nose and made sqeeming noises. He smirked because he was sure Adam felt good after that, but he was shocked as well.

"Yeah, well, that was from Gracie,"Adam shouted."Next time learn to leave me alone!

"Eli and Adam then grabbed their bags and let Fitz to cry to himself; as Adam and Eli turned the corner, Adam took a deep breath and let it out, he was proud of himself. Eli smiled and patted Adam on the shoulder.

"Wanna hang at my place,"Eli asked."I just bought the new volume of The Goon."

Adam turned to him with excited eyes."Of course! I've been wanting to buy that volume for weeks now!"

They both laughed and made their way to Eli's house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading; Ok I know I said that I wasn't going to continue the story, but someone gave me some hope. -smiles- In any event, I'm like working on this story and two others that will come out possibly after this story or maybe during, not to sure. **


End file.
